


honeybee

by moonkki



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Forgive Me, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkki/pseuds/moonkki
Summary: bin's roommate was out and he couldn't pass up the opportunity to be intimate with his boyfriend, dongmin — that was until a tiny creature decided to wing its way into the room where chaos then inevitably ensued.or; bin and dongmin were in the middle of making love when a bee suddenly came through bin's open window.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	honeybee

**Author's Note:**

> pls tell me if i should change the tag from mild smut to smut bc im ignorant and clueless. anyway, hope you enjoy! constructive criticism is appreciated.  
> warning: rocky is only mentioned and there's some spicy time there (you can begin at "before he caught sight of something—" if you don't wanna read that) and language!

"Bin, I swear to god. If Minhyuk walks in on us—" 

A smooching noise resonated, effectively interrupting Dongmin who whined against his boyfriend's mouth. A gasp escaped his lips, Bin's large hand cupping him through the thin fabric of his boxers as the lips on his own moved to litter wet kisses down his jaw and along his pale neck. 

"He won't," Bin breathed out, tongue darting out to circle around Dongmin's nipple which erected upon the touch of the wet muscle. "He has a shift after his class so don't fret too much, yeah?" 

"Just be quick please." Dongmin raked his fingers through Bin's locks which he instantaneously grabbed as his undergarment was tugged off his body, his length then engulfed by a warm mouth. His jaw went slack, eyes shutting tight as he let out a shaky moan, completely surrendering to the blissful sensation Bin was giving him. 

Dongmin elicited noises Bin found to be saccharine in his ears, prompting him to pleasure the male further, eager to hear more. Bin was painfully hard within the constraints of his jeans he had yet to discard and he groaned, sending vibrations to the twitching manhood in his cavern. Dongmin was lost in his own ecstasy, one of his hands clutching on the sheets while the other remained fixated in Bin's hair. 

With a pop, Bin pulled back, trails of saliva shining on his lips and chin. Dongmin's lids fluttered open upon the loss of heat, biting his lip at the sight of his boyfriend who stared up at him with a sultry look on his face. Bin loved to give messy heads — often leaving him with more spit than needed on his chin (and sometimes cheeks when he would slap himself with Dongmin's erection) and disheveled hair after eagerly slurping up on his boyfriend. 

"Binnie," Dongmin whined. Bin only responded with a kiss on his tip, reaching under the mattress and drawing out a half emptied bottle of lube. Dongmin watched the male squirt and warm the substance up onto his fingers. He soon felt a slick digit prodding at his entrance, his legs automatically spreading wider for the other. 

A sigh left Dongmin's lips as he dug the back of his head further down the pillows, his eyes momentarily gazing at the sunlight pouring from the open window before he caught sight of something—

"Bin!" he shrieked, shooting up to sit as his hands frantically found their way to grip on Bin who looked at him in bewilderment. Bin's own hand was stuck between the mattress and Dongmin's buttocks — only was he able to pull it out when Dongmin scrambled onto his knees while pointing at something across the room. "There's a fucking bee!" 

Alert, Bin unconsciously grabbed Dongmin as he snapped his head towards the said direction, and there — he saw the insect undulating in the air, mocking and shameless. 

"What the fuck—" was all Bin could let out, tightening his grip on Dongmin out of panic who was also clutching onto him for dear life. 

"Do something! Get it out of here!" Dongmin demanded with a cry, clambering behind Bin for protection who also appeared to be frightened. 

Bin cautiously kept an eye on the tiny flying monster, fearful it may head towards their direction. He grabbed a pillow, throwing it to the bee in a pathetic attempt to drive the insect out of the room. However, the action only seemed to have encouraged the bee further as the buzzing of its wings grew louder. A loud yell escaped both males upon noticing the insect was nearing the bed and Bin immediately jumped out, Dongmin following behind with covers tangling around his legs. 

"I told you to close the fucking window!" Dongmin screeched behind Bin, kicking the sheets off his ankles. 

"You said you wanted some fucking sun!" Bin argued, adrenaline pumping as he quickly reached over and snatched another pillow. This time, he made sure not to lose hold of the cushion, instead swinging it at the bee's direction. 

"Direct it to the window." Dongmin wheezed, peeking over Bin's shoulder once in a while to see if there was any progress on urging the bee out. 

"I'm trying!" exclaimed Bin. The bee whirled towards them again and in the effort of avoiding the insect, he stepped on Dongmin's foot who cried out in pain. 

As much as Bin would care to apologize, he couldn't find the sense in him to speak anything more as he rushed to push the window wider before dashing back to where he was, wagging the pillow dangling in his hold at the insect once more, hearing Dongmin's constant grouching and shrieking in the background. It felt like an eternity for the couple before the bee finally made its way out through the open window, Bin sliding the aperture close in a flash to ensure no more entry for any sort of insects.

Both males looked at each other, relief apparent on their features. 

"Oh my God," Bin suddenly howled out in pure amusement, doubling over and dropping on his knees, a series of laughter erupting from him as he pounded on the bed with his fist. "We got cockblocked by a fucking bee!" 

Dongmin glared at the male, marching closer and plopping down the edge of the bed with a small whine. There was an evident shade of crimson painting his face down his neck as he eyed Bin who was still laughing. 

"Stop laughing!" Dongmin pushed on Bin's shaking shoulder. He huffed, "We have to get dressed now. Minhyuk might get here anytime sooner—" 

"I told you he won't," came the immediate response filled with laughter. 

Dongmin pursed his lips, staring at Bin who was wiping the tears that had gathered over his lower lids while muttering 'that was so funny' in repeat. After what it seemed like an hour for Dongmin, Bin finally looked up at him with a mischievous smile, his hand sliding over Dongmin's thigh. 

"I mean, if you wanna continue..." Bin trailed out. Dongmin, who planned to sulk longer, found it difficult to stand by what he decided on as Bin leaned close to press a kiss on his knee, any hint of hilarity now gone. 

Apparently, it seemed like the odds were against them when Bin's phone rang, piercing into the room's silence. Bin rolled his eyes as Dongmin pushed him to answer the call. Rising on his feet, he headed to the nightstand where his phone continued to buzz out a shrill ringtone. He murmured a few words in response to whoever it was on the other end of the line before he slipped the device into his back pocket. 

"Minhyuk forgot his fucking wallet." The annoyance on Bin's face was incredibly strong that Dongmin couldn't help but chuckle. "Not funny!" 

"Well." Dongmin shrugged, plucking his discarded garments from the floor as he looked at Bin in mirth, arousal fully dissolved due to the unfortunate events. He tossed Bin his shirt to which the male swiftly caught. "Let's go ahead and bring your best friend what he forgot then." 

As Bin watched his boyfriend get dressed, he cursed under his breath at how he still managed to be aching and hard in his jeans amidst the unwanted occurrences. Pulling himself into his shirt, he had gathered that he must _always_ keep the window close and remind Minhyuk of his belongings from now on. 


End file.
